


I'll Always Find You

by fluff_in_london



Series: Albus and Gellert One Shots Based on Quotes [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Established Relationship, Gentle Kissing, Love, M/M, Running Away, World War I, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_in_london/pseuds/fluff_in_london
Summary: Gellert runs and Albus has to find him. Why did he run?





	I'll Always Find You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all the people commenting and giving this series kudos!! Know that I appreciate each and everyone of you, including the people reading anonymously. 
> 
> Also, if there are mistakes, I'm typing this on my phone, so I apologise ahead of time. Please let me know, and I'll fix them as soon as possible. Thank you!

"Limitless, undying love which shines around me like a million suns it calls me on and on across the universe." ~ John Lennon

Gellert ran. Albus doesn't know why or where, but Gellert was gone and Bathilda seemed to think Albus was the best person to find him. 

"He wouldn't listen to me," she had said sadly. "But I know he'll listen to you."

 

Albus knows he would go after Gellert anyway, but being told to find Gellert, with real worry in her voice, made it feel more urgent. 

He paces his room, stressed. How do you find someone who suddenly left without a trace, even if you do love them?

Albus stops pacing and closes his eyes, breathing deeply. He pictures Gellert, his love. His white-blonde hair, his heterochromia eyes, that sneaky smile. Albus can see Gellert's snowy white skin, glowing in the sun's last Ray's. Gellert's back is to a chimney, his legs splayed out on the rooftop tiles. His eyes are covered by his hands, wet with tears, his shoulders shaking with barely held in sobs. 

Then Albus is thrown back to his room. 

He pants, his breath catching, like he just ran a very long distance. As he catches his breath, he wonders over what he saw. 

Albus isn't a Seer like Gellert. He could not read minds. But somehow, he knew, he had seen Gellert somewhere Albus had never been to or seen before. And Gellert was there, in pain.

Wasting no more time, he Appartes, picturing the vision of Gellert he had a glimpse of. 

 

He steps onto tiles. All around him, chimneys puff out black clouds of thick smoke. The cityscape spreads out beneath him, washed in the sun's final rays of light. 

Albus walks slowly over to the closest chimney, somehow knowing, deep down in his heart, that he'll find Gellert there. He circles the base, coming to the other side and sits down next to Gellert. 

They don't speak as they watch the sun set and night fall. 

When the first star appears, Gellert finally breaks the silence. "I Saw a war to end all wars. All of Europe was torn up with battlefields — no, all of Europe  _was_ the battlefield. Men bleeding and dying in tunnels, fire all over, people living and breathing mud, great buildings and artworks destroyed. Innocents starving to death, the ground barren, unyielding. Millions living in hovels, covered in filth and dirt. Bread baked with dust instead of flour. Clouds of poison killing troops, choking them to death. Machines of death falling from the sky. Disease feeding upon thousands and thousands," he recounts brokenly, his voice cold as tears stream down his face.

Albus's throat is locked up as he holds Gellert, tears falling steadily down for all the pain his love had seen.

Gellert fiercely whispers, "We have to stop it Albus, we have to prevent it. The muggles have to see their errors." 

Albus nods shakily. "We'll stop them, He'll. We'll save them." 

After awhile, Gellert asks, "How did you find me?" 

Albus does a broken laugh. "I don't know. I was concentrating on your face, trying to think of where you could have gone, when I saw you here."

Gellert shifts his head and meets Albus's eyes. "You thought of me and immediately found me on the other side of the world?"

Albus smiles softly. "I guess love truly has no bounds," he muses. 

Gellert laughs quietly. "I'm glad," he says, before leaning in for a kiss. 

Albus meets him halfway, kissing Gellert with all the emotion he felt for the man. Gellert replies with just as much passion, his hand coming up to cup the back of Albus's head. Albus brings up his hand and laces it into Gellert's perfect hair. 

After what seems like forever, they break apart, Albus resting his head on Gellert's shoulder. They hold hands and stare at the horizon. 

"Where are we?" Albus asks.

"Germany," Gellert replies. "I hate this place, but it is my home country."

"It's beautiful," Albus replies. "It reflects itself in you. Beautiful."

Gellert smiles and wraps an arm around Albus, humming contently.

There they stayed, their love connecting each other across distance and space.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again! I'll try to post more in 2-5 days. And feel free to send me quote a you want me to write something on! I'm open to ideas!


End file.
